The embodiment relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are spotlighted as core materials of light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) due to physical and chemical characteristics. The group III-V nitride semiconductors mainly include semiconductor materials having a composition formula of InxAlyGa1-x-yN (0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦x+y≦1).
The LED is a kind of a semiconductor device, which transmits/receives signals by converting electricity into light using the characteristic of the compound semiconductor and is used as a light source.
The LED and LD employing such nitride semiconductors have been mainly used in light emitting devices to obtain light, and have been applied to various appliances (e.g., a light emitting part of a key pad of a portable phone, an electric bulletin board, an illumination device) as a light source.